A Great Sacrifice
by Magical-Marvel-Mr.Mistoffelees
Summary: For Cettie the Mary-Sue Slayer's contest. Mistoffelees and Victoria have an argument and she decides to leave. Is it worth the sacrifice? Can Misto ever admit he needs her and win her back? Or is it too late to forgive and forget? Rated T as a precaution.
1. Happy As Can Be!

**So, this is my entry for Cettie the Mary-Sue Slayer's contest in the area of Make Me Cry! (Make Me Laugh, Make Me Cry, Make me Go Aw, Make me Go Ah! Contest. Boy, that's a finger-typing-full!) This first chapter is just to establish these two as mates. Who as mate? Read and find out :)**

**Disclaimer: I own cats! I have twelve of them under my roof at this very moement! I do not however own CATS the musical. That is the property of ALW, TSE and the RUG. If you want the rights, take it up with them. I doubt they will give it up. Beleive me, I tried. Andrew is still in my basement. mwuhahahahaha! JUST KIDDING!**

"Oh, Misto!" a white queen, known as Victoria, gasped as she entered into their den with her mate in tow.

She was an alabaster queen with thin copper stripes along her arms, sides and legs. Her face was gently laced around the edges with this same copper color. Her mate was a black and white tuxedo. He had three white paws, but his front left paw was fully black. A long white v-shaped bib was centered on his chest and a black bowtie spot sat directly center below his neck. His face was white, with thick black eyebrows and black stripes spiking on either side of his jaw to his cheeks. For a cat, he looked uncharacteristically human.

A table was set in the middle of the den. It was covered with a white satin piece of fabric, beautiful plates of silver with matching silverware, crystal glasses and a beautiful vase of roses. How had he ever found these things in a junkyard of all places?

She walked over to the table and examined the glasses, ran her paws along the tablecloth, smelled the roses and turned around to her mate. A large grin was plastered to her face.

"The perfect evening," the tuxedo tom, named Mistoffelees, answered as he walked over to his mate and planted a kiss on her lips, "just for the two of us,"

Her smile grew wider and she thrust her arms around his neck, planting kisses on his face.

"How wonderful!" she nearly squealed with joy.

They sat to a romantic dinner, where they talked, joked and laughed for a lengthy period of time. After dinner, they danced together. They were content with being in the others presence, alone at last. As their song choices grew slower and richer, Mistoffelees dimmed the lights with a wave of his paw. He drew her closer to him and she sighed with content. Slowly, he bent his head toward her and his lips gently met with hers. She craned her head into the kiss. Their kiss quickly became deeper, longer and more passionate. It was a night they would never forget.

**So, this is just to get your interest peaked. If it has been, please review, review, review! I am not ashamed of review begging! :D Also, CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is always excepted! Take your flames to a dormant volcano. I'm sure it would love to be flamming again... but, me? No, not really. No.**


	2. Everything Is Not Always As It Seems

**Disclaimer: Yeah, rub it in Andrew! Just rub in the fact that CATS is not mine and that these awesome characters can never belong to me! Thanks a lot!**

**Here is chapter two! I hope you all enjoy this more than the first chapter. The previous chapter is like an epilogue, I guess. Anywho, read and review! (I seriously recommend doing both!)**

Two months later, all seemed well within the junkyard deep in London. The periphery of the junkyard had already been patrolled any dangers by the tribe's protector Munkustrap. He was a silver tabby tom and was the future leader to the tribe. He snuggled into his gold and black mate, Demeter, as sleep overtook him. His young daughters slept in the room adjacent to their parents.

It seemed that all was well in the junkyard. Every cat was safe and sound asleep, or so it appeared. But appearances are often deceiving, for a certain pair was most certainly awake and all was certainly not well. Not in the slightest.

"Misto, just consider doing less shows. Please. It's wearing on me," Victoria sighed from her place on the bed in their den.

Mr. Mistoffelees was the greatest cat magician, known as the Original Conjuring Cat. He performed at one of the prestigious clubs owned by Bustopher Jones, the cat about town. Bustopher was Misto's uncle and when he offered him the job, Mistoffelees had not even hesitated. He went from two shows a week, to three shows everyday and one on Saturday. Victoria was his lovely assistant on stage. At first, she enjoyed performing, the flashy costumes and working with her mate. Later, she began to feel otherwise. Mistoffelees, however, did not realize this and wanted to press for as much stage time as possible. The more other cats saw him, the more the likelihood of him getting other performance offers. He felt he was finally doing what he was meant to do and would not give it up for the world. He did not take too kindly to his mate's opinion of his shows or how many shows he did.

"Wearing on _you_? I'm the one who does _everything_! You merely stand there and look pretty!" her mate quipped back.

"First of all, that's the job _you_ gave me! Secondly, I help you _do_ your tricks! Without me the show would never work!" she replied, beginning to get hot.

"Without you? Ha! I've done countless shows without you!" he exclaimed, folding his arms across his chest and glaring down at her from his standing position across from her.

"Then, maybe you should again!" Victoria shouted, surprised at how quickly this conversation was turning sour.

"Maybe I will! You're just jealous that I have more stage time! You always did want to be in center stage!" Mistoffelees sneered, beginning to pace the den.

"That's utter nonsense! I only want to be center in _your_ stage! With you! I don't care about the stage time of these magic shows of yours!" Victoria answered him, quite taken aback.

An idea suddenly dawned upon Mistoffelees. He stopped his pacing and slowly turned around to look at Victoria. She did not even try to meet his eyes. One question came to his mind and he knew he needed it answered. Just the thought of it hurt him deeply.

"You hate them, don't you?" he asked her slowly.

She fell silent, knowing he would not enjoy hearing the truth. Her lack of speech was an answer enough for him. His hurt quickly turned to hostility and he demanded an answer.

"You hate doing them don't you? You want to go back to your dancing!"

"Only because you don't really need me! I'm just a distraction to the audience! You pick flirtier and finer stage members over me now, anyhow," she huffed, turning her head away from him.

"That's not true!" he exclaimed, stunned she would that that to be so.

"You eye quite a few attractive queens in the audience," Victoria answered, crossing her arms.

"That's not true! I merely want the audience involved, that's all! You just want an excuse to stop being in my performances!" he yelled, trying to turn the argument back on her, though secretly wishing the subject had never been breeched.

"It's always about your stupid magic shows, isn't it? It's all about you! It always was!" Victoria shouted bitterly, turning to look at Mistoffelees.

"How ungrateful that comment is! Those magic shows pay for everything we own! Those magic shows are who I am! You accepted that when we became mates! Before then, even! And now, you have the audacity to say they are all about me? After all I've given you? Shelter, food, a name? A rank?" he demanded, getting quite miffed at her attitude.

"I need no help in social ranking. My mother is a gentlewoman, no matter her choices. I only wish you would go back to a show a week!" Victoria said, wanting to get to the core of the subject.

"We need the exposure! And the money!" Mistoffelees said, excusing his actions.

"But we never see each other!" Victoria moaned, wishing her mate would understand.

"We work together!" Misto shot back, feeling her argument was falling flat.

"But we never spend quality time alone with each other!" Victoria reasoned, searching his face to see if he felt the same way.

"We do that on weekends!" he said, waving her comment off.

"You sleep all weekend long!" she answered, reminding him.

"Well, I'm tired from the effort I put into these shows!" he answered, trying to hide his slip of thought.

"Can't you scale back just a little? I'm worried for your health!" she begged, beginning to grow desperate.

"My health is fine! You just want to stop working with me! You're trying to find an excuse so you can stop working with your husband!" he assumed, trying to come up with some form of argument.

"You're stretching yourself out far to thin! You can't have such an illustrious career without sacrifice!" Victoria reminded him sternly.

"I know that! You just don't want to pay that price!" Mistoffelees quipped back haughtily.

"I don't want to lose you! Please, go back to a couple of shows a week, please!" she pleaded, hoping he would relent.

"You won't lose me! That's ridiculous! Stage is what I do and where I put my effort. I'm not giving this up! I love this job!" he explained, firm in his opinion of being right.

"More than you ever have loved me," Victoria stated simply and bitterly, the truth of it leaving a foul taste in her mouth.

Mistoffelees plunked onto the couch, rubbing his temples. The argument had left him. He just wanted to sleep.

"Victoria, we will discuss this in the morning,"

"But, I have to tell you something else-"

"In the morning,"

He stood, walked to his side of the bed and settled in. He gave her a curt goodnight and turned from her, almost immediately falling asleep. Victoria, tears streaming down her face, could not go to sleep. Somehow, she felt as though she had already lost Mistoffelees. Most queens worried about another stealing their tom. She had not realized that a job could possibly replace her on Misto's list of priorities or on his list of affection. He devoted so much time and effort to being a stage magician; he never spent any time with her. She longed for his arms and nearly had to beg him for affection, everyday. The last time they had spent quality time together was two weeks previous. He had been given the day off and they had a wonderful night of romance and loving. That was then. It seemed as though he had not even recalled that night not so long ago. The situation of his lacking affection towards her was growing to a point of hopeless acceptance of circumstances that it was the way it was. Things were not going to change. She saw that in the air Misto had had during their argument. Instead of wooing her, he solely spent his time devoted to his career, but not to her.

The more she thought about it, the more she realized how much she was getting in the way of his career. She was only discouraging his dreams and dragging him down from where he wanted to be. It was too much for him to undertake. He could not have a new mate and a full fledged career all at once. Perhaps, she was the only thing standing in the way of his illustrious fame. After all, he had been a magician before she had ever been his primary focus. Maybe, if he had not become her mate, he would already have obtained the title he was so desirous to have. He could have already been the world's greatest cat magician had she not become his mate!

He was so defensive of his actions and of his gifts. How had their conversation slipped into a full fledged argument, though? She shook her head, not quite knowing the answer. She had only wanted to share with him her great news. Now that she considered it, perhaps it was best he still didn't know. In the end, he would not have been very receptive. He was so concerned with the sacrifice for his career. She placed a paw tenderly on her stomach. How could he ever be a father and still have the marvelous name he sought? She rubbed the paw over her tummy. To think all she had been trying to tell him was that she was carrying kits, _their_ kits. She was pregnant and her husband didn't even know. She thought deeply about this. A young pregnant mate would only be in his way and kill his dreams of being the most well known cat magician. He wanted to perform all over the world. Having kits this soon would only stop the dream before it took flight.

The more she thought over it, the more her mind was made up. She and the kits would only ruin his life. She gently rose from the bed and cautiously began to pack her possessions. Tears began to stream violently down her face, but she knew she had to do this. She had to leave him. It was for both of their sakes. It was for the best, she kept telling herself. She looked over a silver heart locket, their engagement present. She decided to leave that, and her mateship photo. If Mistoffelees wanted to keep those, he could have them. She did not want to be constantly reminded of the mateship she had had, before things became to hard to bear. She took her stage costumes, seeing as she had bought them and they were tailored to fit her exactly. No assistant would ever wear her things, especially since Misto needed to find a new one, considering the circumstances. With everything she ever owned packed in a big pullout suitcase, she began to roll out of the den. She stopped beside the edge of the bed to admire Misto's sleeping form. She smiled sadly as more tears began to fall. She knelt down, cupped a paw around his face and kissed him gently on the lips. It was their last kiss, she decided. It only made her more upset to think the only way she could kiss her mate was when he was asleep. She knew deep down that no matter what, she would always love him. She just hoped that one day, he would realize the same. That one day he would realize how much he needed her, more than his work. She left the den and slunk deep into the night, heading toward her uncle and aunt's house (via her mateship) Bombalurina and the Rum Tum Tugger. She only hoped that they would be willing to help her separate from Misto and would give her temporary shelter.

**Just a few quick comments. First of all****, "my health is fine" are famous last words. My older brother made that comment when I read this to him. Also, please let me know if that argument seemed legitimate or lame. I don't quite enjoy the whole "conflict" thing. Who does, right? Who do you think is right? Mistoffelees or Victoria? Let me know! **

**So, please review! I am working very diligently on this and I need feedback! It really makes my day :D **


	3. Regret, Grief and All Things In Between

**Big shout out goes to Gaaraluva15 for giving me my first review! Give a big cyber round of applause!**

**The sadness finally begins! Enjoy it! Cry freely! (I sound like a hippie….)**

**Disclaimer: Even if I was alive in the eighties, I still don't think I would own the rights to CATS. So sorry to disappoint, m'dears. **

Mistoffelees awoke that morning feeling very guilty indeed. It burned in the pit of his stomach and he could not shake the feeling that something had gone horribly wrong. Misto wondered how he would get back on his mate's good side. He stretched lazily in the bed and rolled over to face his mate. Her side of the bed looked untouched and he assumed that she had slept on the couch. He winced, thinking that if she had, he would never hear the end of how unjust he was or how horribly uncomfortable the couch was. He often thought that the husbands were banned to the couch, but if he had upset her so much he could understand not wanting to sleep in the same bed with him. If he were her, he wouldn't have stood all of the grief he had given her. She was so patient, how could he ever show her his gratitude?

"Look, Vicky. I'm so sorry," he admitted as he peered over the bed frame at the couch.

The aforementioned furniture item was bare. Alarm quickly shot through the young tuxedo and he quickly leapt out of bed. He searched the den, but did not find his beloved spouse. What he _did_ find was that her things were missing. Either they had been robbed or she had taken her things and left. He dearly hopped it was the former.

He darted out of the den and immediately began asking each Jellicle if they knew of Victoria's whereabouts. Each answered him in the negative, only increasing his anxiety and agitation. Where had she gone?

His head was in a tizzy as a very corpulent tuxedo cat approached him known as Bustopher Jones, the cat about town. He owned nine clubs, one of which was where Mistoffelees performed his magic shows. The rotund cat had waddled all the way to the junkyard in order to ask why Misto, his own nephew, would desert his job.

"Where have you been, lad? You are precisely two hours late! I have half a mind to fire you," Bustopher, who always prided himself on punctuality, was quite upset that his nephew had not showed up for work.

"I need to find my mate!" Misto exclaimed, anxious to search further for his darling love, trying to cut around his uncle.

"You _need_ to go to work, or I will have to fire you," his uncle stressed, stopping Misto with his spoon pressed the tuxedo's chest.

"You won't fire me, because I quit!" Mistoffelees shouted, pushing the spoon away and running off to find his sweetheart.

Bustopher merely stood there dazed and slowly began to realize that he needed a new performer to replace his nephew. He had never been turned down, nor had any of his employees ever quit and this stunned him greatly. He could not keep his own nephew employed under him! He sluggishly returned to his prestigious club, wondering how he would manage to entertain his guests now.

Meanwhile, Mr. Mistoffelees was searching everywhere for his mate. Her favorite haunts were his first priority, but she was nowhere near any of them. He searched familiar places, unfamiliar places, and everywhere in between, but to no avail. She was nowhere to be found! He had even searched for her at her human's mansion, but she had not returned there.

After a tireless day of searching, Misto slunk to his drainage pipe den and crawled into the cavity of trash contained therein. He sat heavily upon the bed and rubbed his back paws, which were aching terribly. His searching had been fruitless. He felt as though he were about to cry. He had lost his precious treasure and didn't know where she was. She could have been in danger for all he knew! Maybe, he had missed someplace?

The presence of another cat aroused him from his thoughts. He looked up to the tall form of another of his uncles, the Rum Tum Tugger. Tugger was a black bodied cat, with gold leopard spotted fur around his paws and in a v-shaped patch down his neck. He sported a gold and black striped mane and headfur. Usually, this tom was all playfulness, but he looked beyond gloomy.

"Misto, I have to tell you something," he sighed.

"What? What is it?" Misto asked hurriedly and looked to his companions face.

Tugger stood there a moment, trying to collect his thoughts. He had the worst possible news Mistoffelees could have received in that moment. He had heard he had been searching for Victoria all day. He knew a great deal about their situation.

"Victoria came to my den last night-" he began but was interrupted by the petite tuxedo tom.

"What? Why?" he asked, impatiently.

"Because she wanted a place to stay the night before she left you in the morning," Tugger admitted, avoiding eye contact with Mistoffelees.

It took a moment for what Tugger had said to sink in. Mistoffelees felt as if someone had punched him in the stomach, knocking all the air out of his lungs. Was Tugger telling the truth? It was too much to believe.

"She… she what?" the magician asked, shock and grief overtaking his features, too staggered to fully understand the gravity of what Tugger had said.

"She plans to get a Separation of Mates. I'm sorry kid, but she's leaving you, for good," the rock star cat explained.

"No, no, no, no…" Misto denied, tears welling up in his eyes.

"I-I'm so sorry," Tugger sighed, wringing his paws.

"No!" Misto shouted, thrusting himself onto the bed, and he sobbed, "T-this can't be h-h-happening t-to me!"

Tugger could only shake his head and sigh once more. He turned and left, knowing that nothing could possibly ease Mistoffelees' woes. How could you even remotely comfort a tom that had lost his queen?

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned to months. Mistoffelees had lasted five moths without Victoria, but he still needed her back desperately. He was a shell of his former self. Always feeling that a piece of him was missing and knowing exactly what that missing puzzle piece was. Sometimes he felt hollow and numb, but sometimes his heart ached and he was overly sensitive, emotionally. He became much gloomier and he _never_ smiled. His luster for life had been dimmed significantly and many of the junkyard cats thought he could never recover or ever be the same cat again. He only had one reason to go on.

Much to his uncle Bustopher's astonishment, Mistoffelees did not return to work for him. He found a job at a cat grocers shop (a grocery run by and made for cats.) Tugger also worked with him there as the custodian. It was not an illustrious career in the least, but Misto felt he was serving others. Plus, it was a lengthy and demanding job which provided an easy distraction from the haunting thoughts of his mate. He worked with utmost diligence and soon found himself to be the manager of the entire facility. He enjoyed the seclusion of his private office, but there were periods in the day where his mind was left to wander. He would often open the bottom drawer of his desk and look at the memorabilia it contained. In that compartment he kept his mateship photo and Victoria's locket stored. After carefully taking out the picture and tracing his fingers over it, he would put it away and lay his head on his desk and fold his arms over his face. Sometimes, the grief was so much that he could not keep the tears in and he would shed his held in tears. He regretted ever arguing with Victoria. He was so dense and obstinate! If he had known that she would have left him, he never would have resisted her!

He was in this position and state of mind when he heard a crash outside of his office. No matter his feelings on the inside, he was still the head of the store on the outside. With a sigh, he rose from his desk and looked out of his office window. The scene below him came as no surprise. The Rum Tum Tugger had crashed into a stall of oranges, causing the spherical fruits to roll off and onto the floor, causing _him_ to fall flat onto his back. It was nearly comical, but Misto knew someone had to clean it up. Ironically, the janitor had caused the mess to begin with. He left his office and approached the main coon.

"What are you doing?" Mistoffelees asked in exasperation, eyeing the mess.

"Well, I was watching these kits and wasn't looking where I was going. Sorry, _boss_," Tugger explained, picking himself up gingerly off of the floor.

Mistoffelees raised a brow and looked to see where these kits where. Behind the stall were two giggling kittens; one a black and white tuxedo male kit with a bright red bowtie spot, white face and a white v-shaped bib and the other a black and white tuxedo queen, with a white face, a small ruffled white bib and hints of tan edging her face, arms, legs and sides. They immediately ceased laughing when they met the manager's eyes. To him, they looked somewhat familiar. Especially the beautiful blue eyes the little girl possessed. They boy had the exact same eye color as Misto himself. Curiosity quickly took over his thoughts. Misto turned his gaze back to Tugger. He was very interested in these kits.

"And who's kits are distracting you from your job?" he questioned, waving off the fact that the queen-kit had the eye color of his former mate.

They could be distant relatives, right? Other cats had eyes like hers right? He was just being obsessive. She did say she had a sister once…

"Just a… a queen… I know," Tugger answered evasively.

"Would you mind telling her to get a kit-sitter? You hardly do your job as it is!" he snapped, assuming that Tugger would tell him if it was a queen _he_ knew.

No, it could not be Victoria. She would not walk a mile near him, he was sure. It was just a ridiculous, foolish hope that she would one day return to him.

"She's shopping around. She's a single mom, Misto. She needed some help and I offered it," Tugger said, hoping that would touch a cord with the former magician.

It did.

"Get back to work, I'll watch them," Mistoffelees offered.

The two kits stared at each other in shock. Mr. Un-fun was going to watch them? He had not even smiled so far! Tugger nodded with a large grin and gently shuffled the kits over to Misto. They stared blankly at the tuxedo tom and he ushered them into his office. After telling them to make themselves at home, but not to touch anything, he settled down to his paperwork. At first they just stared at Misto, but after a full five minutes, the young tom-kitten sighed and began to poke his sister in boredom. She reacted quickly and smacked his paw away. They began to push and shove each other, almost immediately.

"Mister! Make her stop!" the young boy whined.

"He started it!" the young queen piped up.

Misto instantly rolled his eyes and turned away from his paperwork. Apparently, telling them to sit and be still was not going to be on the agenda.

"Do you two always fight?" Mistoffelees asked tersely and added, "Just call me Misto,"

"Yes, we do, Mr. Misto," The girl answered, ceasing hitting her brother.

"Mummy says the same thing!" the boy exclaimed with a surprised look.

_Wonder why?_ Mistoffelees thought sarcastically. He needed a way to entertain them or they would never sit still. What was required was a diversion. He knew just the one. Besides, he was a bit rusty anyway.

"Well, how would you two like to see a magic trick?" Misto asked.

The two looked at each other in amazement, then looked to Misto and nodded eagerly. Mistoffelees immediately made a rose appear out of thin air and handed it to the small queen. She squealed in delight and sniffed the flower, exclaiming it was real. The boy became jealous and demanded he have something. The magician took his deck of cards out of thin air and asked the boy to choose one. The small tom-kit grumbled but grabbed a card, showed it to his sister and placed it into the deck.

"Is this your card?" Mistoffelees asked, showing the kitten the ace of diamonds.

"You didn't even look to get it, but it is," the boy replied.

"No it isn't," Misto answered.

"Huh?" the two kittens asked, puzzled.

"Because it is really this!" Misto answered, twirling the card in his paw with a flourish.

With that action, the card disappeared and turned into a toy mouse. The kittens eyes grew wide and the young tom-kit took the mouse, flabbergasted. A small smile grew on Mistoffelees face.

"You know, you look better when you smile, Mr. Misto," The young queen-kit mused, eyeing Mistoffelees' face.

"Thank you," Mistoffelees said, growing self conscious.

"Do another trick!" The boy exclaimed.

With another smile, Mistoffelees conceded. He did many of his famous tricks and amazed the kittens every time. He was enjoying these new companions of his and lost track of the time. They were such special kits. Something about them made Mistoffelees somewhat cheerful. All three were disappointed when Tugger came to retrieve them, saying their mother was growing very tired and they needed to return home. The kittens moaned, but did as they were told. The boy hugged Misto goodbye and the girl kissed him on the cheek saying:

"You're a good guy, Mr. Misto,"

A sad smile was on Misto's face as he watched them go. He enjoyed spending time with those kits greatly. If only he had kits of his own.

**Another chapter up! Yeah! And this time, sadness begins to play a factor. A great factor. It seems our dear Mistoffelees was willing to sacrifice his job over Victoria after all. He was sorry immediately. Perhaps, he didn't deserve to be left in the end? **

**Let me know what you think. Again, review, review, REVIEW!**


	4. Can We Never Get Along?

**Thank you to C. Lennox and Gaaraluva15 for being my only two reviewers! You guys rock! **

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I think I am doing a good job at making the story sad. Funny thing is, this is not the saddest chapter. Read and Review!**

**Di****sclaimer: I do own the kits! Just nothing else under the Jellicle moon :\**

The kits ran out of the store and into their mother Victoria's arms. She squeezed her babies gently and ruffled their head fur. She loved her little darlings so much; they were the only things she had left of her mate. Sometimes, it was difficult for her to look into her young son's eyes. The beautiful copper orbs were exactly like his fathers. They had a soft depth to them that contained such an array of emotion. It was one of the reasons she loved their father. His eyes made her heart melt like butter. Thank goodness her little daughter had her eyes, or she would never have been able to bare _two_ sets of Mistoffelees' eyes!

"Did you behave for Tugger's boss?" she questioned with a knowing look, pushing these thoughts aside.

The two little kittens exchanged a glance. It was a look that clearly said "busted." They looked back to their mother, feeling ashamed. She _had_ told them to behave in the store.

"Not at first, mummy," the queen-kit answered, shuffling her paws.

"Oh? Really, Misteria?" Victoria asked as they began to walk home.

Victoria, had known all of this beforepaw. She just wanted her kits to understand what their behavior was and why it was not right.

"Yeah, but then we were all good! We were much gooder!" Mistearia, the tiny queen, nodded fiercely.

"Not 'gooder.' Better, darling," Vicky corrected her gently, with an affectionate smile.

"When he did magic tricks, we were much better!" the boy exclaimed.

Victoria stopped in her tracks, surprised by what her kitten had said. Had he said, "magic tricks?" Her mind quickly turned into a race of questions. Could it be Mistoffelees? Had her former mate quit his job? Had she actually been inside his store and not even known it? Did he want her back? How was he doing? Were her ears mishearing things?

"What did you say, Mistoffelis?" Vicky questioned her young son.

"M-magic tricks," Mistoffelis answered hesitantly because the look on his mother's face confused him greatly.

He had said it again. Her ears were not playing tricks on her. Her curiosity became heightened further. Could this tom possibly be the mate she had been so long without? That she wanted back so badly?

"What did he look like, Stoffy?" Vicky asked her son, resuming her walk.

"He was a tuxedo, like me! But with a black bowtie instead of a red one," little Stoffy answered.

"Was he very tall?" she asked, stepping into the ally where they lived.

"No, he was very short. Great Uncle Tugger coulda rested his paws on his head," Misty, the female, concluded.

_And frequently has_, Vicky thought with a laugh. She was almost certain they were describing her mate, their father. This was almost far too good to be true.

"Mr. Misto was very nice to us, mummy. But, I think he's sad about somethin'," Mistoffelis sighed.

That caught Victoria's attention. Except for her young son, no one had a nickname of "Misto." It had to be her mate, her other half. How she had missed him! The wonderful things she needed to tell him! Was he sad? She could ease his pains in a heartbeat. She ushered her kits into their den made from sheets of metal and cardboard. She put away their meager groceries into an old, tattered lunchbox. Afterwards, she gently tucked her kits into a pile of old blankets she used for their bed. She said their prayers with them, kissed each goodnight and poked her head outside the den. As she knew would happen, she saw the Rum Tum Tugger coming to her little house. That tom had planned all of this, she was almost certain.

"Hey. I s'pose your kits told you," Tugger said, sitting outside the little shack.

"They did. You work for Mistoffelees," She answered, coming outside to join him.

A smirk came to Tugger's lips. Operation get-Misto-and-Vicky-back-together was a go! He began to work the situation, trying to make Victoria understand she needed to return to Mistoffelees without out and out proclaiming it.

"Yeah. And _he_ watched them for you," Tugger pointed out.

Victoria had known this; there was no need to state the obvious. She already had in mind exactly what she was going to do. She needed Tugger's assistance, though. She had to see Misto again. To look into his soft eyes and tell him that he need not be lonely anymore.

"Which is why I'm going to thank him," Vicky said, looking dead serious.

That threw Tugger for a loop. His plan was going much better than he had ever perceived it could. She already wanted to see Misto! There was just one little detail she was missing.

"And leave your kits here alone?" he asked in shock.

She had already thought of that and knew how to solve that problem. Bombalurina had often watched her kits for her. Tugger and Bomba had kits of their own. Bombalurina had had her kits before Victoria became pregnant. Their kits had become inseparable. The younger kits looked up to their cousins as role-models. It was rather adorable to watch Tugger's kits teaching hers how to play fight and pounce on prey.

"Have Bomba watch them. Please, take me to see him Tugger. I have to see him!" she pleaded, trying not to sound so desperate.

"Why should I sneak in on his overtime just so you can bother him?" Tugger questioned, suddenly thinking Mistoffelees would not be too happy with him for interrupting his work.

"Because he needs me and… and I need him," she answered, resting her head in her paws.

Tugger sighed, relenting. It was obvious how much the pair needed each other. Victoria was not quite as lonely as Mistoffelees, but she was raising two kittens on her own. That was something no queen should have to deal with if it could be avoided. She needed the help of her mate.

"Fine. But move your kits to my den. Bomba and I have kits too, you know," Tugger huffed.

"Oh, thank you!" Vicky said, squeezing Tugger around the neck.

They moved her sleeping kits to Tugger's den. Thankfully, neither kit had woken up. Secretly, he wanted them moved because they would be safer in the junkyard. Not only that, but he was hoping their parents were going to get together once more. If they were placed in the junkyard, then they could just move in with their father into his drainage pipe.

Tugger lead Victoria back to the grocer's store and opened it with his key. Mistoffelees stayed late every night finishing his paperwork and regretting things passed. Tugger knew this and hoped everything would work out between the young couple. Their separation was only causing them to suffer.

The maine coon asked Victoria to wait while he asked Misto if he had some time to spare. He approached the door to Misto's office and poked his head in. Misto looked up from his paperwork.

"Do you have a moment? The mother of those kits wants to see you," Tugger asked, waving Vicky up the stairs.

"Certainly, bring her in," Misto replied with a small smile, turning back to his paperwork.

Mistoffelees was not surprised when Tugger had returned to work. It was often easier for him to clean if there were no other cats in the store. What did surprise him was that the unknown mother of those wonderful little kits and come to express her gratitude.

Tugger opened the door for Vicky and she stepped in. He closed it, hoping for the best. He waited outside, deciding to listen in on the conversation to see if his plan was going smoothly. It was all up to Victoria from that moment on.

Misto looked up and his eyes met Victoria's. His ears flattened against his head as the sight of her brought every uncomfortable emotion he had ever felt since she left him to surface. His hurt overrode each of those emotions. How could she show up into his life again after he was doing so well? How could she have had kits with another tom? What did she want? Why had she come? All of these questions rapidly swirled through his head. A suddenly cold and detached demeanor overtook his features.

"What do you want?" he asked curtly, looking back to his work.

His attitude stunned her greatly. Was he not ready to forgive her? Did he not love her anymore?

"I-I wanted to thank you for watching my kits," Victoria answered hesitantly, hoping he would soften his behavior towards her.

"Can't you find a kit-sitter and take the burden off of the working world?" he asked coolly, not even glancing her way.

Victoria stared at him in disbelief. Was that anyway to greet her after five months apart? Did he not miss her? Not even an ounce?

"Is that anyway to address me?" she asked, stunned.

"How would you address someone who left you?" he asked menacingly, finally looking her way.

He had hit a nerve. She had her reasons for leaving. Perhaps, they were not wholly justifiable, but she did have reasons. Did they always have to argue and spit harsh comments to each other?

"I left because you argued with me!" she said with emphasis.

"I argued because you nagged me!" he retorted harshly.

She may have pressed the matter of his overworking once or twice, but she had never nagged him! She had begged and pleaded with him! She lost him to that stupid job!

"I never nagged you!" she said defensively.

"Whining and complaining to get your way is known as nagging!" he shot back, stubbornly.

"You're such a jerk! You still haven't changed a bit!" she shouted in fury.

That hurt him greatly. It was as if a knife had cut through his heart. She had never called him names before. Either he had pushed her so far or she actually meant that comment. He had changed! Oh, how he had changed. He quit his job, cried nearly twice a week, was incredibly lonely, slept in a cold bed alone and pined after a queen who ended up rubbing him the wrong way. The worst of it all was that he was still madly in love with her and she had moved on. She even had kits of her own with Heaviside knew whom! They day she left he was not the same tom. She had taken away all of his happiness. She had taken everything away.

"Yes, I have!" he stated forcefully.

"Really?" she asked, dubiously.

"I died the day you left!" he shouted, tears welling up into his eyes.

That caught Victoria by surprise. Had she really hurt him that greatly? She stared at him in utter disbelief. It was enough to make her cry, knowing that when she had left him it only increased their problems. She thought that her leaving was for the best. She had actually ruined his life by leaving. Yet, it was too lat to go back. They had to move on. They would only argue and cause each other pain.

"What?" Victoria asked in shock.

"The day you left, you took everything from me. You took my heart with you, but you never wanted to. I always knew you were too good for me, that you never really wanted me," he sniffed, trying to hold back his tears.

"I left you because of your job, not because of how good or bad you are. You loved being a magician so much more than you loved being with me. And now, you have yet another job to fill you. You see, you never really needed me," Victoria explained, a tear slipping down her cheek.

She didn't want him to need her. That was the impression she had given Mistoffelees by that statement. If she was going to throw in one last punch, he would as well.

"Well if you think I never really needed you, you never really needed me either. You have two healthy kits by some tom who probably didn't even know your name," he answered, looking away from her once more.

"How could you even say that?" she demanded, feeling quite affronted that he thought she could be with some sordid tom.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I probably should have been kind to the tom and assumed _you_ left _him_. After all, it is a habit with you," he answered her, filling his paper work.

"You really are heartless! Now, you see why we never could have stayed together! We always end up hurting each other!" she exclaimed, bursting into tears and dashing out of his office.

He regretted what he had done as soon as the words had left his mouth. He could not loose her again! He quickly tried to run after her.

"Vicky, wait!" he called, but she had already run out of the store.

He sank to his knees and began to sob tears of his own. How could he let himself loose her again? Did he not know better?

"I love you," he whispered through his tears and sank to the ground in a fit of sobbing.

Tugger had heard the entire dialogue. He had even been slammed by the office door, twice. He was furious, with the both of them. They acted like two rotten kits. Did they secretly wish to remain single or where they just dense? The Tugger looked up to the sky. It could only take a miracle from the Everlasting Cat to get the two of them back together. He shook his head, walked over to Mistoffelees and slapped him upside the head.

"What?" Misto shouted through his anguish.

"You let her go, _again_!" Tugger said through gritted teeth.

"She doesn't love me! She never really did! She always wanted to leave me!" Misto sobbed.

"You're an idiot! You both are!" Tugger sighed.

"Don't say that about her! Call me an idiot all you want, but don't ever say that about her!" Misto demanded.

Tugger sighed and shook his head. He knew better than to say that about Victoria. He didn't really feel that way, about either of them, but he was so aggravated. They were so close to making amends! Why couldn't they just put their heart aside, apologize and move on from there? It was all in vain, though. No matter what happened, it seemed they always ruined their chances of being together and there was no hope for them to ever reunite again.

**Aw, is sad face :'( Apparently, they just love to argue with each other.**** To me, that argument was easier to write than the first one. Do you think a miracle could happen? I could answer, but I already know! :) **

**Please, review! Let me know what you think or if I have any spelling/grammar mistakes. I **_**think**_** I got everything. **

**P.S. Don't you just love those kittens? I know I do 3 :3**


	5. A Bittersweet Tear Filled Unision

**This is where the melancholy really begins. Warning: dying character. Am I not mean? Please, read and tell me what you think. Thank you to C. Lennox, Gaaraluva15 and Cettie the Mary-Sue Slayer (although a lazy slayer :P) for reviewing. Also, forgot to thank Gaara for Alerting this story in the first place.**

**Please, be on the alert for errors! They creep up on me…. **

**I own: The two beautiful adorable kits, the nicknames and the concept in general.**

**I do not own: In any way shape or form (Except for in doodles and drawings) the characters of the musical CATS. Satisfied? Me neither…**

A week had passed since Victoria's and Mistoffelees' argument. Misto had taken the week off of work because he was having a very hard time shaking off his tender feelings for Victoria and his regret. He thought that he could have forgotten these feelings by now, but it only seemed that seeing Victoria again had made him miss her more! _Perhaps, absence really does make the heart grow fonder,_ he thought to himself.

He was lying in his wooden doll's bed with its navy silk canopy and sheets, comforter and pillows to match. All of these lavish items seemed empty without his mate lying beside him. He sighed and fought back his tears. Why had he ever argued with her? Why had he acted out of his hurt and argued with her again? Why hadn't she slapped him, like he had deserved? If only she had knocked some sense into him! Suddenly, Tugger knocked on his pipe. He knew it was Tugger because the Maine coon had come to visit him everyday since Victoria had come that night at the grocery store. Mistoffelees told the rock star tom to come in. The Maine coon was the only cat Misto could suffer as company, given the circumstances. He was the only one he could look into the face and not be overwhelmed with guilt. Even Bombalurina made him feel guilty!

"Coming to see if I'm emotionally well enough to work again?" Misto asked, failing to give the joke jovial sincerity once Tug was inside the pipe.

Tugger did not answer him, but stood there wringing his tail. He had terrible news to give to Mistoffelees, where could he begin? He had just received how serious this item of discussion was and it caused him so much grief. How could Mistoffelees bear it if he couldn't? This state of silence troubled Misto immediately. He propped himself up with an elbow, his brow furrowed in concern.

"What's wrong, Tugger?" Misto asked, his voice froth with worry.

"I-I have some really bad news," Tugger answered, his face contorting in grief.

The Conjuring cat did not like his tone in the slightest. It was a very ominous tone. Nothing good could possibly have come from it. Tugger's answer had doubly increased his worry.

"What's going on?" Mistoffelees asked with urgency, sitting up fully.

Tugger fought with himself trying to give his friend an answer. Should he be gentle and hint or frankly come out with it? Not only was that the issue, but he was also fighting to control his grief. This was about someone they dearly loved.

"It's about someone you and I really care about. Someone has fallen very ill," The spotted cat answered with a voice filled with agony, looking at the ground.

Mistoffelees heart skipped a beat. Who was it? Why wasn't Tugger telling him anything? His mind flitted through the log of all the cats he knew. One particular cat stuck in mind. He felt cold shivers run down his spine at the thought.

"Who?" the little tuxedo asked hesitantly.

"I-I-It's Victoria," Tugger answered, wringing his tail further, a tear slipping down his cheek.

Mistoffelees heart fell and his stomach twisted into knots of dread. Just how ill was very ill? This revelation's gravity slowly developed its impact on him.

"No, no. What's wrong with her?" Misto asked, his voice barely above a whisper as tears threatened to flood his eyes.

"It's her kidneys, Misto. The doctors say she's dying," Tugger explained hoarsely, a tear falling down his other cheek.

"D-dying?" the magician asked, stunned as tears finally began to fall down his cheeks.

"Yeah. One of her kidneys has failed and the other is declining rapidly. They can't find a match to replace them. They've given her only a couple of days to live," the Maine coon said, wiping at his eyes.

Misto looked to the ground and rested his head in a paw, overwhelmed by grief. She was dying and he had treated her so horribly the other evening. No matter what, he always took advantage of her! Hope vanished from him as he realized there was no being together now. He had pushed his mate from him, forever. A great flow of tears escaped his eyes and his breathing became labored. He had to see her, it was vital. He needed to spend her last moments with her and right their situation. It was essential she knew how much he really loved her.

"Take me to her," Mistoffelees whispered and stood, looking to see if Tugger would comply.

The Rum Tum Tugger only nodded, sadly, and led Misto out of the den. Unbeknownst to humans, cats have their own city within every human city. Their technology is almost as great, but with some flaws. In their hospital's, they rarely had donors for anything and matching the blood types only made things trickier for them. Mistoffelees knew this could be his last chance to ever see her again and the thought nearly crushed him.

They walked to the cat hospital in an old abandoned building (which had been refurbished to fit the needs of the cats) and up the stairs into the ICU. The nurses did not question the Maine coon bringing visitors, he had brought so many. Tugger stopped outside of a hospital room and asked Misto to wait outside while he checked to see if Victoria was awake and up to having a visitor. Misto complied and sat on a bench outside the room, burying his face in his paws. Tugger opened the door and walked in. Victoria was sitting up in a cat-made hospital bed, hooked up to an IV, oxygen and a pulse-ox. She looked at Tugger and smiled, though she looked beyond exhausted. She could barley move her arms and body. She had lost the strength to walk; her condition had become so horrible. She looked ghostly pale and gaunt. The sight of her always shocked him. She had been such a vibrant, vivacious young queen. Yet, her life was currently draining from her rapidly.

"Hey," Tugger said, pushing his sadness aside and tried to be cheerful, "How you feelin'?"

"Not so well," Vicky answered, her voice low and very weak.

"I brought ya somethin', somethin' I think you'll like," Tugger said with a small smile.

She smiled back with great effort. How his heart contorted to see her in this state!

"Tugger, you know the doctors said I can't have any treats," Victoria laughed wearily.

"It's not to eat. Just hang on, I'll go get him," Tugger grinned, walking out.

"Get who?" Victoria asked, but he was already gone.

She had to content to waiting, though her curiosity had gotten the better of her, even in the state she was in.

She coughed and no sooner had Tugger left, then Mistoffelees appeared. His eyes met hers and a sad smile graced his lips. He was glad to see her, but not under these conditions. The look of her had stunned him greatly. What had happened to his beautiful and strong Victoria? It took a great deal of resolve on his part to resist running out of the room, his grief was so immense. He sat down in the chair beside her hospital bed and sat a small gift bag in his lap. He then took her paw in his and she did not resist. He stroked it gently and pressed it to a cheek. It took him a great deal of energy just too keep a brave face. Internally, his heart was shattering in thousands of pieces. This was hurting him far more than her leaving him ever could have.

"Hi, Vicky. H-how are you feeling?" he asked her hesitantly, daring to look into her eyes.

His heart writhed once he looked into her eyes. There was so much pain and agony contained in them. They were also very dull and lacked the light that had once made them so attractive.

"Not at all well," she answered wearily, looking him over, as if to read his intentions.

"Yeah, I guess not," he sighed and stood from the chair, gently releasing her paw and walking about the room.

The reason for this action was he could not bear to look into her eyes and see how much she suffered. If only he could put his paws on her and heal her! He soon noticed all of the gifts other Jellicles had given her. It seemed as though the entire junkyard had sent her something. Their gifts looked so meager compared to the gifts he brought. He looked them over, noticing angrily that Plato had sent her a giant bouquet of flowers, and his eyes rested on two crayon colored cards. He carefully fingered one of them.

"Those are from my kits," Victoria said hoarsely, her gaze had not left him.

"They are wonderful, those two," Misto sighed, "Did you love their father?"

"Very much, and I still do," she answered gently, closing her eyes.

Mistoffelees decided he might as well ask about this unknown tom, seeing as the subject had been breached. He had to know how that tom was better than him and how he had captured Victoria's heart, the heart that should have belonged to Mistoffelees!

"Oh," Misto sighed, feeling replaced, "Has he been to visit you?"

"Just today," Victoria answered, eyes still closed.

What was he trying to get at? Couldn't he have stuck with the conversation every Jellicle that day had had with her? How are you feeling? How long have you been hospitalized? What have the doctors said? A thought crept slowly into her mind. Mistoffelees never handled grief without tears, especially with someone he dearly loved. Was he trying to avoid conversation on her health and distract himself from facing the truth? Did he still harbor feelings for her? Perhaps, she would play along with this "unknown tom" game. She would much rather be in the presence of a curious Misto than a heartbroken one. She could not bear to see him cry, even for her sake. She loved him too dearly to cause him any more pain than she had previously. _That's exactly why you're in the hospital,_ she thought to herself sarcastically.

"He should have been the one to take you to the hospital," Misto muttered darkly, feeling highly jealous of whoever this tom may be.

"He didn't know I was sick," Victoria answered, beginning to feel very tired.

"He should have known," Misto stated, haughtily.

"How could he, I left him," Victoria sighed drearily.

Misto turned to face her in surprise. The other day, he had spat that comment at her, that she had a habit of leaving toms. Apparently, that comment had hit home. Guilt overwhelmed him. Could he be responsible for her illness? Had he caused her body to grieve so much that she was dying. He shook of the thought. That was just guilt talking. Perhaps, there was a legitimate reason for her leaving this other tom. Maybe, she still loved Mistoffelees?

"Was he cruel to you?" Misto asked, his brow furrowing.

"No, we just argued often, that's all," she answered evasively.

He took her answer into logical consideration. Her answer seemed reasonable. After all, _they_ had argued and that lead _them_ apart. Another thought came to him. He knew he was playing with fire now, but he did not care. If the truth burned, at least he would face it like a tom. Though, it was not going to flatter his ego in the slightest.

"Is he handsome?" he groaned.

"Very," was her only reply.

Misto's jealousy rose even further and glittered dangerously in his eyes. So far, it seemed he was losing in her good graces to this unknown tom. It appeared as though he was far better than Misto ever could have tried to be. Very handsome? If he had simply been a regular handsome it could have been easier to bear. He walked back to the chair and took her paw once more.

"Did he try to find you after you left?" he asked desperately, letting his curiosity overtake him.

"I hardly know, Misto," Victoria sighed, exhausted from these questions.

She was beginning to tire of this game, though she knew she had egged him on. It was not very considerate of her to puncture his pride in such a way. To have him guessing when he was the answer all along.

"Do I know him?" he asked, wondering which tom in the junkyard he had to track down, and if it was Plato…

"Perhaps," Victoria answered simply, her eyes still closed.

Her guarded answer did not satiate his inquisitiveness in the slightest. He had to know who this tom was and why Victoria loved him. He had to know who had bested him in the fight for her love. Her answers were not solving this riddle.

"Does he know about your kits?" he asked her, feeling he was getting nowhere with this game of twenty questions.

"He just might, but he probably doesn't know they are his," she answered, hoping she wasn't going to fall asleep because it would have been horribly rude.

"Lucky dog," Misto mumbled and began to rub a cheek over her paw longingly, soaking in her long awaited presence.

Victoria was fully awake now and tried to control the pleasant shiver that ran along her spine as his cheek pressed to her paw. She just hoped that Mistoffelees would not notice how his presence was affecting her. She wanted to invite him to be by her side and to coddle him and tell him all of their worries were over. That was a lie though, because she knew she was dying. She could feel her body filling with sickness and knew that death was coming. She did not want to die, for she wanted to care for her kits and have Mistoffelees in her life once more. If only she had never left him. They could have been united a while longer before this would have happened. She decided to distract herself from these thoughts, just as Misto was doing.

"What's in the bag, Misto?" She asked, opening her eyes once more, remembering the small gift bag.

He picked it up from the seat. He had quite forgotten about his gifts for her. He did not know what affect they would have on her, but he hoped for the best.

"You forgot these when you left. They were the only things I had to remind me of you," He said, smiling sadly as he handed her the bag.

She slowly took out her silver heart locket and their mateship photograph. Her brows knitted together in utter amazement. She thought she had left these items long behind and would never see them again. Why had she left such dear treasures behind?

"You kept these?" She asked faintly, looking at him in surprise.

"I kept them with me everyday at work and every night beside me," he nodded.

She looked over these objects sadly. Maybe she had left them for him, as a mark to remember her by. She felt so foolish for ever doubting his sincerity for her. Apparently, Misto had always missed her, the entire time. He gave her a lick over her paw.

"Does that tom still love you?" he asked, sounding somewhat miffed that he couldn't drop the subject.

"I-I think he does," Victoria answered, smiling and closing her eyes once more, holding her new gifts to her.

"Lucky, lucky tom," Misto muttered in jealousy as he kissed and nuzzled Victoria's paw with desire.

Victoria wished she could purr and let Misto know that his attempts to be affectionate were not in vain. She ached for his long absent touch and wanted him to know that. Only a cough proceeded to come out. He gave her a deeply concerned look and Mistoffelees kissed her paw a few times more and rested his cheek against it.

"You know," he began, trying to fight the emotions that were welling up in him as he finally came to terms with everything.

"Yes?" Vicky asked, curious as to what he would say and assumed it was something about this "other tom."

"We- we should have had kits," he said and began to choke out a sob, "I should have been a better mate to you! I never should have pushed you away from me, to some other tom for affection! I was so stupid, chasing after a dream when my true dream was right in front of me! How could I have been so blind! We should have stayed together! We should have had a family! We should have had kits!"

He put his head down on her bed and let his sobbing overtake him. In all of the five months that she had been gone, he had never cried as hard as he did then. Victoria laid a gentle paw on his back and rubbed it up and down. Tears were rushing down her cheeks as well. She never should have left him, she was certain. They should have worked their petty argument out. It had hurt them more than she ever could have realized.

"Shh, shh. It's alright, Misto," Vicky cooed gently.

He raised his head to meet her eyes. The tears still kept coming.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered.

"I know. I never should have left you. I never should have said any of the things I had said. I'm sorry too," she answered, smiling tenderly.

"But your arguments were right. I was so tired that night and so easily agitated, but I never meant to hurt you! I never meant to argue with you! It was just a stupid disagreement. Had I known- had I known-"

She cupped his face with her paw wearily and he held it close to his cheek with a paw. It was time he knew the truth. Never in a million moons had she guessed he would ever apologize to her. She knew she was at fault as well, but she was still happily surprised.

"Misto, I have to tell you this, before we go on any further," She interrupted him, sounding urgent.

"What is it?" he asked, in worry, his eyes searching hers for an answer.

She withdrew her paw and pointed over to the cards that her kittens had made and asked Misto to read one. He walked over to them, wiping his eyes, and did as he was told. It was a simple get well card asking Victoria to come home, with cute little crayon drawings of Band-Aids around the waist of a picture of Victoria. At the bottom it read "P.S. Bring Daddy home with you." This perplexed him greatly.

"Bring Daddy home with you? They know who their father is?" Misto asked, confused.

She nodded softly.

"Yes, I told them the day after you watched them," she explained.

"Why?" he asked, even more puzzled.

"Because they met you, their father," Victoria coughed.

He dropped the card in astonishment and turned his gaze to her, his eyes wide. Had she said what he thought she said? He sat next to her bed in the chair once more, speechless for an instant. He soon regained his ability of speech.

"What?" Misto asked, stunned.

"You're their father, Misto," she answered him lovingly, cupping his face with a paw once more, which he immediately leaned into.

"How?" he asked, dumbfounded.

"You don't exactly need a bachelor's degree to figure that out. It _was_ your idea, remember? Or have you forgotten that night?" she questioned, coyly.

"How could I ever forget it? It was only one night, though, our first and only," he answered breathlessly.

"That's all a queen needs when she's in season," she answered, giving him the full insight.

"Ah, that explains everything. But, are you sure I'm their father?" he asked, so overwhelmed by joy and confusion.

"Did you never figure that out by their names?" she asked teasingly, removing her paw from his cheek to poke his nose.

"I never knew their names," he answered, wiggling his nose in mock discomfort, then asked, "What are their names?"

"The girl is named Mistearia, the boy Mistoffelis. Mr. Mistoffelis if you use his full name," she answered.

Mistoffelees let all the information sink into him. Why had he not asked the kits for their names before? It was all transparently clear now. A smirk grew on his face when he realized that there was not competition between him and Victoria. No tom to be jealous of.

"What are you smirking at?" Victoria asked, smiling as well.

"There is no other tom, then. It's me," Misto stated, knowing he was right.

"Yes, you are the only one there ever was. And on more thing," Vicky said, suddenly remembering something.

"And what would it be?" Misto asked playfully.

"I never got a Separation of Mates. I just couldn't bring myself to do it, to fully leave you," she whispered, putting her paw to his face once more.

His elation shot through the roof with that news. They were still mates! His mischievous side decided to take over at this point. An impish smile spread across his face and a playful glint flashed in his eyes. His paws tingled with the thought of what he was going to do next.

"Then that means I can do this!" Misto exclaimed, leaning into her and kissing her fully and intensely on the lips.

A delighted, albeit weary, sigh escaped Victoria. She had only dreamed this kiss would come. And come it did! As soon as their kiss began, his paws sparked with small bursts of tingly (and harmless) electricity. Mistoffelees did not even hesitate from climbing onto the hospital bed, delicately straddling her. He brought Vicky's other paw to his face and gently placed his paws on her hips, without moving his mouth from hers. He slowly moved a paw up to her chest and ran it down her side. His affectionate caresses did not cease and tears of joy began to swirl down each of their cheeks as their lips caught repeatedly. Every emotion they had ever felt since their time apart went into that kiss. Victoria eventually pulled away from the kiss, physically unable to go on any further.

"I'm too tired, Misto. I can't anymore," she whispered breathlessly.

"Alright," he nodded, nuzzling his nose to hers, carefully dismounting her and laying next to her side.

She laid her head upon his chest and weakly nuzzled into him to the best of her ability. He kissed the top of her head and sighed deeply, taking in her scent and her warmth.

"Ruffles?" Victoria asked suddenly.

"Yes, Twinkle?" Mistoffelees replied lazily.

"Could you lie the bed down? The remote is on your side," she mumbled, curling into his neck.

"Certainly," he answered, fumbling around with a paw until he found the bed remote.

He opened on eye lethargically and pressed the proper button. The bed returned to its flat state and he gently placed the remote behind him. He used his powers to turn off the lights and cuddled closely into his mate. She smiled knowingly, eyes closed, when the lights went out. It was a habit he always had, turning lights off without using switches.

She quickly fell asleep next to him. He began to dose, but was too troubled by the condition of his lost-but-found mate to fully sleep. There had to be a way to save her! He wouldn't let her die; he was just too selfish and loved her too greatly. He needed her more than ever and he knew she needed him, especially during her life threatening illness.

He opened his eyes to look at her sleeping form and kissed her forehead gently. She looked so very sick, it distressed him greatly. The only thing she needed was an organ donor, someone who matched her blood type. If only Mistoffelees knew what his blood type was. A crazy and wonderful thought entered his head. It was so crazy, it could work. He resolved to talk to Victoria's doctor about her illness. Right after his quick nap, of course.

**Presto! The Fifth installment to our series! Next chapter should bring in more characters. Characters that I know you all have dearly missed! **_**Warning: Major Bomba/Tugger, Munk/Dem and brotherly fluff up next. Plus, a TON of Vicky/Misto cuteness!**_

**Please review if you read! You have no idea how many hours I slave away writing these chapters for you all. I feed on reviews, NOM NOM NOM! **


	6. The Answer Has Come!

**I am soooooo sorry for not updating! I had to finish this chapter, fight writer's block and finally decide not to split this chapter up. This is my LONGEST ever. Please, bear with me. I am very happy with the results and I think you will be too.**

**Disclaimer: I created the kits, Misto and Vicky's nicknames for each other and the plot. The rest belongs to Andrew, Thomas and RUG. **

A Beautiful silver and white tabby flew down the hallways of the hospital. Her patient's heart rate had increased and that concerned her greatly. The patient condition was critical and any fluctuation in her status could prove life threatening. She zoomed pass the waiting area and nearly ran into a black and gold, leopard spotted tom. She called out an apology as she rushed by, but did not stop and look back. She avoided hitting other nurses, doctors and staff, but kept her quick pace. Soon, she came to her patient's door. She could hear the swift beeping of the machine and ascertained that the door was shut and the patient may have had a visitor. She peered through the small crack below the blinds and a knowing smile quickly graced her beautiful features. Her patient was fine and there was a very good reason for an increased heart rate.

"What's up? Something wrong, nurse?" A smooth and concerned voice asked her, the owner was known as the Rum Tum Tugger.

"No, see for yourself," she answered politely, gesturing to the blinds before walking off.

Tugger was always known as the Curious Cat. He would stick his nose into _everything_. This, of course, was no different matter. He peeked through the blinds and a smirk immediately appeared. The scene before him was not surprising. Mr. Mistoffelees was kissing Victoria deeply, carefully straddling her. _Way to go, Lover-boy,_ Tugger contemplated impishly. He chuckled to himself and his brows went up when the lights turned off. They were tired already? _Such mates!_ He thought to himself with another laugh. _Speaking of which…_ he mused and exited the hall and the hospital. Bombalurina, Demeter and Munkustrap had promised to meet him at the hospital and they were late. He was going to make sure that they all saw that Victoria and Mistoffelees were together. _Even though it won't last long, _Tugger thought, dismally. He quickly shook the feeling. Nothing was going to get in the way of his jovial mood! _Besides, the Everlasting Cat has performed a miracle by putting those two back together! _

Mistoffelees stretched groggily. That was the greatest sleep he had had in five months! It was so good, he was tempted to sleep more, but he pushed that thought aside. He needed to talk to Victoria's doctor. After tenderly looking at his sleeping mate, moving a paw down the length of her body and kissing her forehead, he gingerly removed himself from the bed (And thus Vicky from his body.) He made certain that she did not stir, stretched luxuriously once more and proceeded to groom himself a bit. No need to appear as though he had just woken up. When he felt he was adequate, he crept over to the door and exited the room quietly. He glanced around to see if someone could help him find the whereabouts of his mate's doctor and his eyes met with another cat's, a nurse. She was a silver and white tabby and had an odd, knowing look on her face when she saw him. He brushed that fact aside and asked her where Victoria's doctor was.

"One moment, sir," she answered him, politely, "I'll call him here,"

"Thank you," Mistoffelees replied as the nurse picked up a phone.

She called the doctor and explained that the patient's mate would like to speak to the aforementioned specialist. Misto's eyes went wide when she stated that he was Victoria's mate. How did the hospital staff know? The nurse perceived his look and answered whilst hanging up the phone.

"I looked in earlier and could tell you were mates by the way you were together. Try not to raise her heartbeat too much, Hunk. It gave me a scare," the nurse said, winking, "The doctor will be here soon,"

Mistoffelees blushed self-consciously. He thought the blinds were fully down. Then again, he was wrapped up in the presence of his mate and did not really notice these things fully. He thanked the nurse and waited patiently for the doctor. He did not wait long. After five minutes, a tall cream colored muscular tom with gray, black and brown patches came into view and approached him. Their eyes met and recognition registered on the other cats face.

"Mr. Mistoffelees?" the doctor questioned.

"Yes?" Misto asked awkwardly, for he had never seen the tom before.

"My name is Augustus. Doctor Augustus actually, though I really don't prefer that title. I am a younger son of Old Deuteronomy, your grandfather. Your Uncles, Munk and Tugger, are my half-brothers," Augustus said, smiling genuinely.

"That explains the fur pattern," Misto mused, looking at the patches that resembled the ones Old Deuteronomy was coated in.

"Yes, quite. Was there a reason you wished to see me?" The doctor asked, fully interested to know why he was summoned.

Mistoffelees nodded. He wanted his blood-type tested and he needed a doctor for that. Tugger had told him that every queen and Pouncival (for he was younger and smaller still) had tested to see if their blood type matched Victoria's, but none of them did. It was Misto's turn to find out and he was determined.

"I want my blood-type tested. If it matches, I want to give her one of my kidneys," Mistoffelees said resolutely.

The doctor's eyes widened. He was quite taken aback by what the little tom said. He did not quite know how to respond.

"Well, there, um… You won't be very happy with the results. No one has matched so far. There is basically a one-twelfth of a chance," Augustus warned him, making sure Mistoffelees did not set himself up for disappointment.

"I know, but I have to try," Misto answered, eyes and heart downcast.

"Very well," the doctor replied seriously.

Augustus led Mistoffelees down the hallway, explaining what the procedure for testing blood entailed. He warned him it would be somewhat painful and leave a bruise, but that did not deter Mistoffelees in the least. He would save his mate or _die_ trying!

Meanwhile, Tugger was dragging Bombalurina by the arm, Munkustrap and Demeter following quickly behind. Bomba complained that Tugger was hurting her, but he did not slow down his pace.

"Mr. Mistoffelees _is_ with Victoria, I promise! They _are_ back together!" Tugger exclaimed, quite upset that no one believed him.

"Yeah, when Pollicles fly!" the crimson queen snapped, freeing her arm from Tugger's grasp with a yank.

They entered the hallway and walked to Victoria's room. Tugger had a cocky smirk on his face as he gestured to the door and told them, "look for yourselves." Munkustrap opened the door and found Victoria to be waking in her hospital bed, but there was no sign of Mistoffelees.

"Oh, really, Tugger?" Bomba simpered, walking in and turning on the lights.

He stood there, mouth agape in disbelief. But Misto had been right there! He kept gawking in astonishment as everyone else entered the room because Misto had vanished and he appeared to be a liar.

"How are you feeling, Vicky?" Munkustrap asked her, standing beside her bed and taking a paw.

"Almost the same as when you last saw me," Victoria sighed, smiling wearily.

He nodded, not surprised. Bomba and Demeter came to her bedside and touched their paws to hers in a soft greeting. Tugger felt so upset because they did not believe him in the slightest. He decided to make things just. They would believe him!

"Tell them he was her, Vicky!" he demanded, hurt beyond belief.

Victoria was perplexed by this statement. Who was he referring to? And where was Mistoffelees, her dearest darling? Once she thought about Misto, she understood who Tugger was referring to. None of the other Jellicles were aware that she and Misto were back together.

"Oh, right," she laughed, softly, "Mistoffelees was here. I didn't know he left,"

Bombalurina looked at her in sympathy, then glared at Tugger. Taking advantage of a sick, delusional cat was insufferable!

"Dreaming again, dear?" Demeter asked, thinking along the same lines as Bombalurina.

Victoria shook her head weakly. Why was it so hard to believe that Misto had been there? They _had_ been separated for five months, that was true. Why couldn't they accept that she and Misto could resolve their dispute?

"No, Misto is here. I wasn't dreaming! Look, he left magic dust on the bed!" she stated stubbornly, hoping they would believe her.

"That's not possible, hon," Munkustrap chided her gently.

"Oh? And why not?" A voice said behind them.

Everyone turned to see Mistoffelees in the entry way, an eyebrow arched in agitation. He was clearly offended that no one believed it possible for him to be there. Why would he not be with his dying mate in the hospital?

"Mistoffelees?" Bombalurina asked in shock, and then her features and voice turned to anger, "What do you want here? Come to ruin Victoria's final days?"

"Bomba!" Victoria called weakly, trying to stop the scarlet queen from fighting with her husband.

Mistoffelees was quite taken aback by Bombalurina's hostility. He did not recall doing anything to anger or upset _her_. That comment was too harsh to take! Did she really think he was so heartless?

"I came to see Victoria, that a problem?" he said, an edge to his voice.

Bombalurina stalked over and stood before him. She then slapped him across the face. Claws in of course for she did not want the hospital staff coming in and seeing there had been a disagreement. He stood there, head reeling from the blow. Why did Bomba think he came to make Victoria miserable? Why did she think that he was trying to hurt Vicky when he was so very much in love with her? A tear slipped down his cheek.

"What?" he asked with a defeated voice, turning his head to face her.

"How dare you come here when she needs to be surrounded by friends and loved ones? Do you mock her, even now? You are such a jerk!" Bombalurina spat at him, fury still burning in her eyes and voice.

"But, I do love her," he whispered, looking to Victoria with sad eyes as tears fell down his cheeks, "I love her very much,"

"Bomba!" Vicky called disapprovingly, stretching a paw towards Misto, beckoning him to her.

Misto obeyed her wish and sat upon her bed, stroking a paw down her cheek. He wiped his tears away, but more fell. He was in such an emotionally ragged state, especially after his time with the doctor. Had no one noticed the gauze around his right arm? Why did they not trust him?

"What?" Bomba asked in annoyance.

"Mistoffelees came to me much earlier today. He came to apologize for his past behavior! He has not threatened me or hurt me in any fashion! Why would you hurt him so?" Victoria demanded, fuming. No one hurt her Mistoffelees and got away with it.

Bomba was baffled by what Victoria said. Misto had apologized? She looked to each of the pair. They had to have worked things out the way they caressed and fondly looked at each other. They looked like newlyweds, but the love in their eyes went much deeper. She also noticed the disapproving looks of her sister, Tugger and Munkus.

"What?" she asked again, feeling foolish to have caused such unnecessary grief.

Her sister, her mate and his brother stared at her in condemnation. She felt like a naughty kitten being scolded for an honest mistake.

"Is that what you all think? That I came to gloat over her?" Mistoffelees asked, wiping his tears away fully this time.

"No, just Bomba," Dem said, coming to Mistoffelees and sweeping a paw over his headfur, "She's just so upset with you for hurting Vicky,"

"I regretted doing so once I awoke the next day after our argument," he answered simply, taking Victoria's paw into his and brushing his cheek over it.

The room fell to silence. Everyone felt so odd to be together after so long. Neither Munk, nor Dem, nor Bomba had seen Misto in five entire months! It was bizarre to finally see him under the present circumstances. After an awkward period of time, Munk, Dem Bomba and Tugger decided to leave for lunch. They promised to bring Victoria and Mistoffelees something. Mistoffelees came to sit beside her, leaning his head upon hers while she traced his bowtie spot, just like she used to. The two sat there for a few moments until Victoria broke the silence.

"I suppose it's good they've gone," Victoria mused with a sigh.

"Why?" Mistoffelees asked playfully, sitting up to make eye contact with her, "so Bomba won't slap me again or because you want to be _alone_ with me?"

Victoria tried to give him a firm and scolding look, but she smiled. He was always so hard to disapprove of, no matter what antics he decided to pull. For the first time, she saw the bandage over Misto's arm and became curious. Before she could ask about it, however, she needed to converse with him about a very serious matter.

"It has nothing to do with Bomba," she sighed, knowing how much Bombalurina's anger had hurt him.

"Good," Mistoffelees answered bluntly, settling beside her once more as he traced his nose down her neck.

That immediately sent shivers down Victoria's spine, but she had to ignore them. No matter how distracting and enticing he was trying to be, it would not dissuade her from the serious discussion with him.

"Ruffles, do stop," she whispered, breathlessly, "Not here, not now,"

A disappointed look shot across his features, but he nodded. Whatever she wished, he would do. He was here to make her final days… but he would not dwell on that. Misto settled with stroking her headfur, for he had to show her his affection in some way. He had been removed from her for so long, he could not resist touching her. Her presence was quite intoxicating.

"I need to speak with you, darling," Victoria spoke gently, taking a hold of both of his paws.

"Yes, anything you wish," he answered, giving her paws a squeeze.

Victoria paused for a moment. There was no easy way to say what she wanted, needed, to say. She loved Mistoffelees exceedingly, but her time was growing short. She needed to put plans into place before she passed on.

"I want to talk about the kits," she began hesitantly, but continued after his approving nod, "You are their father, so I want you to take them once I die,"

Mistoffelees eyes grew wide, taken aback by the subject, and he shook his head furiously. She could not die, she _would not_. He prayed so fervently, he cried so abundantly. Surely the Everlasting Cat heard his pleas and would honor them. Victoria was one of the few things left in his life. She was of great importance to him. In fact, she was of the upmost importance. Victoria was much more important than he ever was, on his scale.

"You're not going to die," he answered her, resolutely.

She looked into his eyes, doubt evident in her own. Victoria was fully aware that denial could not help in this situation and Mistoffelees needed to come to terms with her death before it ever occurred. She cradled his cheek in her paw.

"Mistoffelees, it will happen. They have no cure for me, no donor. I can feel my life ebbing away-"

"Don't say that!" Misto interrupted her, shutting his eyes and shaking his head feverishly.

"But it's the truth," Vicky told him simply.

"But it isn't fair! You can't die!" he exclaimed, voice breaking and tears flowing from his closed eyes.

Victoria wrapped her arms delicately around his neck and weakly pulled him to her. Mistoffelees sobbed into her shoulder as she stroked his back. Tears formed and leaked from Victoria's eyes as well.

"This is just the way it is, Misto. I don't want to die, but if the Everlasting Cat planned my life this way, then so be it. He is Creator, I cannot argue," she whispered into Mistoffelees ear.

Misto lifted his head from her shoulder to answer her. He really did not want to let her go, he was adamant on that point. After all they had worked through, this was the end? He could not accept that.

"But, I don't want you to. I love you so much. I can't loose you again. I lost you twice, already. I'm not strong enough to live through a third and final time. I can't bear to loose you again," he whispered into her ear, tears flowing faster.

He sat up and pulled her into him, kissing her as passionately as he could muster. Before they had become mates, Victoria was always uncertain about Mistoffelees feelings towards her. Misto learned that he had to open up his heart and emotions to her completely. Whether he wound up emotionally wounded or not was irrelevant. Honesty was a key part of their mateship. He had let it slip and the miscommunication had caused them to hurt each other and separate. Mistoffelees was trying to make up for lost time, knowing full well that it was limited. The kiss drifted from passion and sadness to urgency and Vicky melted from under Misto's sparking touch. She gladly welcomed his affections, for she also knew her time with him was restricted and therefore more precious than ever. All too soon, she pulled away from him, gasping for breath as if she had surfaced from being long underwater. Mistoffelees nuzzled his muzzle into the side of her face and kissed her cheek. Victoria smiled at him, exhaustion clearly etched into her physiognomy. All traces of tears had vanished.

An unexpected knock sounded at the door. Mistoffelees got up and opened the door to see Augustus gasping for breath, clipboard in paw.

"Yes?" Mistoffelees enquired.

"Can I have a word with you, Mistoffelees?" The doctor cat asked breathlessly.

He looked like he had run the entire way. Misto nodded, curious and somewhat concerned about what information the doctor could have. By the looks of things it seemed very pressing. The doctor sat upon the bench outside of Victoria's room and asked Mistoffelees to take a seat. Misto did so, shutting Victoria's room door behind him. If it was bad news, Misto wanted to shelter Victoria from it as long as possible. Augustus took a moment to regain his breath.

"We have the results of your blood work," he explained, somewhat more reserved.

A knot formed in Misto's stomach. Were the results positive or negative? Did Victoria have a fighting chance? If he was negative, he would search every cat in London for a match. He had to save her life, he couldn't live without her. Augustus drew out his clipboard.

"Your blood types match," he said with an elated, though astounded, smile.

Misto's eyes met with his in shock. This was far too good to be true. He could save his darling mate. He silently thanked the Everlasting Cat for such an outcome.

"I could give her one of my kidneys?" he asked, looking hopeful.

The doctor nodded slowly.

"You could, because you are a petite tom. But, surgery is very dangerous, especially for a cat. I want you to think its over-" Augustus began, but Mistoffelees interrupted him.

"I'll do it," he answered simply, not looking from the doctor's eyes.

"You could die on the operating table! You have not yet considered all of the consequences-"

"Do you have a mate, doctor?" Mistoffelees asked him suddenly, interrupting him once more.

"Yes, I do," the doctor answered, taken aback.

"What would you do if you were in my situation?" Misto asked, pointedly.

The doctor smiled gently, understanding and accepting his point. Empathy overcame the doctor and he nodded. This was normal behavior for a tom who loved his mate. It was clear how much Mistoffelees loved Victoria.

"The same thing you're doing. Alright, I'll begin the scheduling. We must do this as soon as possible,"

"Thank you doctor, for everything," Misto said, stretching out a paw to his.

The doctor shook it and exited down the hall, calling a word of encouragement over his shoulder. Mistoffelees waved to him and could not contain his elation. He felt so giddy, he could float. With that odd feeling in mind, he looked to the ground and saw he was levitating slightly. He quickly stopped the process from happening further and entered his mate's room once more, ignoring the countless stares from staff, patients and visitors alike. His eyes met with the lovely and curious eyes of Victoria.

"What did he say? What was that about?" she asked hurriedly.

"Now, don't get your IV in a knot!" Mistoffelees laughed, sitting beside her.

Victoria crossed her arms in a slight pout. She knew it was not ladylike, but he was withholding information from her as well as poking fun at her. She had to know what was going on. He could not treat her like a kit for she was a full grown female, after all.

"What did the doctor say? And why do you have a bandage? I forgot to ask about that earlier," she stated, remembering the gauze on Misto's right arm.

Mistoffelees tried to look calm and collected, but his smile and joy was uncontainable. He couldn't help from beaming. Overjoyed was an understatement.

"I had blood work done earlier," he explained, nuzzling into her neck.

"Which explains why you would be smiling because getting stabbed with needles is such a joy. Why have blood work done?" she asked suspiciously, pulling back from his ever invading, and therefore distracting, presence.

"Because I needed to know my blood type," he answered, pulling her close to him.

"So that?" she asked, not having all of the information she fully desired.

"So that I can give you one of _my_ kidneys," he clarified, looking into her eyes.

Victoria's eyes widened in surprise and she covered her mouth with her paws as the impact of his words sank in. Mistoffelees would do that, for her? Why had she ever doubted his love for her! She was shocked, but everything made transparent sense.

"You mean, the doctor came to tell you that our blood types match?" she asked slowly, making sure she was not mistaken.

"Yes, miraculously," Misto replied, tears coming to surface once more.

"Oh, Misto!" Victoria shrieked in euphoria, tears of utter joy and gratitude running down her cheeks.

Mistoffelees wrapped his arms about her and squeezed her tightly, his tears pattering onto her and the bed. He rocked her back and forth, snuggling his cheek into her neck. He then held her at an arms length to view her face fully.

"Live with me again?" he asked her, searching her eyes.

"Yes," she whispered ecstatically.

"Forgive me for my stupidity?" he begged.

"Yes, of course. We already discussed this. And you do forgive me for leaving?" she asked, biting her lip.

"You did what you had to do. I deserved it. Of course I forgive you. Can I be a part of my kit's lives now?"

"Absolutely. Single parenting is difficult and unfair. They are yours too. You helped create them," she giggled, nuzzling her nose to his.

"I remember that night, very well. Which reminds me," he drifted off thoughtfully.

"Yes, Misto?" Victoria asked, curiously.

He brought his face to hers and gently brushed his lips against hers a few times before pulling back to look into her eyes.

"Sleep beside me every night?" he asked, his eyes tender and soft.

She embraced him once more and snuggled her cheek into his neck.

"There is no-where else on earth I would rather be," she sighed contentedly.

He squeezed her tightly, bringing her as close to him as was possible. He brushed his tongue over her ear and nuzzled her head with his cheek.

"My bed was so cold without you," he mumbled into her ear.

"As was mine without you," she replied, stroking his back.

He rested his forehead against hers and their lips brushed once more. He was overwhelmed with feeling, but was glad of it. He was tired of feeling numb and hollow constantly.

Victoria was on cloud nine. She silently mused how well Misto was able to kiss. The first time they had ever kissed was quite comical, though it was at their mateship ceremony. Misto was so nervous that he had miscalculated and they had bumped noses. After they had recovered from that incident they tried again and Misto had slipped, causing the two of them to fall. He had sat straddling her and blushing wildly at the fox-whistles and chuckles from other junkyard toms. Finally, Rum Tum Tugger had stepped forward and coached the embarrassed tom on how to aim properly. A simple kiss was given and the Jellicles cheered in relief. Because of that simple accident of nerves, he was hesitant about kissing her during the beginning of their mateship. Nevertheless, after much practice and much encouragement from his mate, he was finally able to kiss her without fretting. Now, however, he was quite an experienced paw at it and maneuvered so well that Vicky was sure he could kiss her blindfolded. His kisses were beyond amazing.

"I was so lonely without you," Misto whispered, causing her to wake from her reverie.

"Me too, but I cheated because I had two darling kits to keep me company," Vicky stated, licking his neck.

Misto chuckled at that, but became serious once more.

"You know, every morning I would wake up and realize you weren't beside me. And every time I realized that, I knew I had pushed you away and it broke my heart," he murmured, his voice cracking, "Because I knew how ill I had treated you and that you doubted me because of that. And because I love you so much, but I knew you would never come back-"

His voice broke away and he buried his face into her shoulder, sobs racking his own shoulders. Victoria held him as tightly as she could and positioned him to rest his chin on her shoulder as tears swiveled down her cheeks once more. She felt his tears running down the length of her back, but she did not mind. She felt so much for him and if he cried, she cried. She also knew that this hospital stay had been very stressful to him. That, along with his repressed thoughts and emotions, was causing him to weep at every unpleasant thought, feeling and encounter. If actions do speak louder than words, which they often do, then he was truly sorry and loved her deeply. His tears and sobs expressed a loneliness, guilt and love that could never have possibly been spoken. His emotions were so haggard, she wished to comfort him.

"My heart ached for you," he whispered through his tears, "I yearned for you to be with me, to be beside me. Every night I dreamed of you and called for you, but you never did come back. I knew I had blown it, because you would have come back had I not hurt you so utterly. Oh, how I missed you so! I can't even express how much I missed you!"

"Shh, shh. Misto, it's alright. We're together now. I'm never leaving you again," Victoria cooed through tears of her own.

"I'm so sorry!" he barely choked out.

"I know. You've already told me," Vicky answered, stroking his back.

"I-I feel so guilty for hurting you, for putting my job before you and for not being able to find you and bring you home. I-I sh-should have shown you how m-much I love you," Mistoffelees sobbed, voice barely audible.

"I know you love me and I will never doubt you, or leave you again," she replied.

Victoria maneuvered herself to face him and caught his lips with hers. He moaned blissfully, dragging his paws down her side almost immediately. Her presence was such a comfort to him. He needed her by his side and, thankfully, she knew this. She tried to poor her compassion into the kiss as much as was possible. Though she was very exhausted, she knew that showing him her forgiveness was much more necessary than her resting. He had been so lonely without her and she could tell. Not only had he spoken it, but he also showed her with his tears, inability to keep from touching her and his numerous kisses. She was sure, as he pressed himself to her, that he needed her comfort and reassurance more than a simple "I forgive you." Besides, she needed him just as much as he needed her. After all, she had cried herself to sleep nearly every night over him. Their kiss would have furthered had the door not opened and a low whistle not sounded. They hastily parted.

"Dang, just can't keep your paws off, huh, lover-boy?" Tugger chuckled and entered the room, followed by Munk, Dem and Bomba.

"Tugger," Misto grumbled, his cheeks turning a deep shade of red.

Vicky dabbed at her eyes self-consciously, removing her tears. Mr. Mistoffelees did so more discreetly by rubbing his paws over his eyes, as if from frustration. Tugger smirked cheekily and plopped a small brown paper bag onto Vicky's hospital bed. Mistoffelees grabbed the bag and riffled through its contents eagerly. This was the lunch that had previously been promised to him. There was only one problem.

"Tugger, there is only rubbish in here. Where is my food?" Misto questioned suspiciously.

Munk, Demeter and Bomba each shared a sheepish, knowing look.

"About that, honey-" Bomba began, but Tugger cut in.

"It was delicious," he replied and stifled a rather vulgar belch with his paw.

The tuxedo cat fixed the Maine coon with a highly insulted glare as his stomach rumbled in envy. His tail flicked angrily, lashing from side to side. Tugger merely smirked down at him.

"Aw, c'mon, Misto. I was hungry," Tugger chuckled, a look of mock innocence on his face.

"You had lunch twice!" Demeter hissed through gritted teeth.

"I have a high metabolism," Tugger grinned.

"But I haven't eaten yet!" Misto growled, his teeth barred.

He felt a gentle paw on his elbow and he became infinitely calmer. He turned to see Vicky smiling at him in sympathy and he placed his paw over hers. It was amazing how quickly she had always been able to comfort him. She gently pulled him forward and whispered into his ear.

"Perhaps, you should not eat before surgery anyway. Just in case," she murmured in his ear.

"Very well," he answered moodily.

"Feeling better?" she asked him, still in and undertone.

"I still feel a little distraught. And a little guilty," he admitted, quietly.

"Well, I wasn't _nearly_ done comforting you," she replied, fingering his ruffles.

"Once they go, we will pick up where we left off," Misto smirked, tracing her jaw with a finger.

"Oooh, Misto!" she giggled teasingly.

A sudden cough interrupted their private conversation. They looked to see their visitors starring awkwardly at them. Tugger had been the one to cough.

"Hey! No mushy-gushy stuff! I know you don't have much time with Vicky, but really!" Tugger huffed in disgust.

"Tugger! Are you dense? You don't rub that in Misto's face!" Munkustrap cried, clearly frustrated with his brother's attitude and behavior.

"What? What'd I say?" Tugger asked, confused.

"Are you serious?" Demeter questioned him fiercely.

"What?" the rock star asked, still not realizing what he had done.

"You are so oblivious!" Bombalurina hissed, smacking Tugger across the chest, "You don't remind a tom that his mate is going to die!"

"Look who's talking!" Tugger called.

Suddenly, the party stopped their argument and turned to the couple in question. Instead of finding them gushing with tears, they simply looked offended. Yet, neither looked as upset as they should have been with the mention of Victoria's shortened time. Had they missed something?

"Why are you two looking at us like that?" Munkustrap questioned, for once curious and baffled.

"Like what?" Victoria asked.

"Like, upset, but not crying?" Bomba offered, quite forlorn.

"Why cry over something that isn't actually going to happen?" Misto questioned, an air of mystery in his voice.

Munk, Demi, Bomba and Tugger each shared a mystified glance with the other. Surely Mistoffelees was losing his mind? How else would he make such a ridiculous statement? Tugger was the first to point this out.

"Are you okay, Misto? Perhaps, a little removed from reality?" the Maine Coon questioned, coming to wave a paw in Misto's face.

"I am perfectly within the realm of sanity, thank you," Mistoffelees answered testily, batting Tugger paw away.

Munkustrap was thoughtful, to say the least. Mistoffelees, though he dealt with grief rather poorly, would not be so utterly delusional if the situation was so hopeless. An idea suddenly formulated through the synapse currents of Munkustrap's brain.

"What do you know that we don't, Misto?" Munk asked, a brow raised in hopeful suspicion.

Mistoffelees and Victoria shared a mutually sly smile. Misto knew that Munk was never for guessing games or funny business. But should he tell them the good news? He decided it was better than letting Tugger explode from uncertainty.

"Well, Vicky has a donor-" Misto began slowly, but was cut off.

"What? Who?" Demeter questioned anxiously.

"Me," Misto answered simply, taking a hold of Victoria's paw.

Every eye went wide and every jaw dropped, save for Victoria and Misto's, of course. Had they heard him correctly? Did he just say that he was giving Victoria one of his kidneys.

"Wait a second, Hon. Did you just say that you are the donor?" Bomba asked, clearly doubtful.

"Yeah. Our blood-types match," he answered, giving Vicky and endearing look.

"And the doctor approved?" Demeter asked.

"Yes. Surgery starts as soon as possible," Misto answered seriously.

Everyone let the information sink in. They sat their in silence until a sudden sniff was heard. All eyes turned to Bombalurina, who began to cry. Demeter followed suit and they both began to cry. Their mates shared a concerned and bewildered glance.

"That's so incredibly sweet!" Bomba gushed, fanning at her face.

"You do truly love her!" Demeter bawled, holding onto Munkustrap.

"Of course. She's a part of me and I will do anything to save her," Misto answered humbly, blushing violently.

"Aww!" the two queens cried in unison.

Munkustrap and Tugger rolled their eyes. A thought suddenly occurred to Tugger.

"Hey, Vicky. After surgery, you will never be able to leave Misto again, because you will have a part of him with you always. Quite literally, too," the Curious cat smirked.

"Very funny," she answered with a glare and a blush.

"I think it's sweet!" Demeter exclaimed, trying to wipe away her tears.

"Beyond sweet! You're such a good guy, Misto. I'm sorry I ever doubted you," Bombalurina prattled, coming to Victoria's bedside and giving Misto a hug.

"It's ok. I wasn't exactly the best of mates to her," Misto replied, receiving Bomba's hug graciously, though reservedly.

"Well, you certainly are now!" Demeter squealed.

Munkustrap gave her a look of distress and she quickly apologized, saying he was just as wonderful as Misto was. That satisfied his ego immediately. However, Tugger was still dubious of the whole ordeal. He was unsure if Misto would actually follow through with this promise.

"You know, if you do this you can never top such a gift," The Rum Tum Tugger said coolly.

"I don't ever expect to," Misto replied, taking a paw of Victoria's in his.

"What are you going to give her for Christmas? Or on her birthday? 'Here's my liver sweetheart!', 'Have a lung, dear!' No, wait! "Here's my heart!'" Tugger cried, acting as if he was cutting his heart out and fell to his knees, paws outstretched before he fell over.

"Ha, ha, ha. Very funny," Misto replied, dry with sarcasm.

"Don't mind him, Misto. He's just jealous that he would be far too cowardly to do it for Bomba," Victoria said, rubbing Misto's arm.

"Oh, Honey. He wouldn't have an option," Bombalurina replied, a dangerous glint in her eye.

"Somehow, I should have expected her to say that," Tugger muttered darkly.

The door opened abruptly and Dr. Augustus walked in. he asked the couple if they were ready for surgery. Each nodded, though hesitantly, and he briefed them on the procedure. Thankfully, both were going to be sedated. After their questions, Victoria's bed was wheeled out of the room and Mistoffelees was ushered out with her. Munk, Tugger, Bomba and Demeter decided to return to the junkyard to share the good news and pray nothing went wrong.

**That wasn't so painful was it? Happy endings do come! A big shout out to Gaaraluva15, GlassJellicle, Cettie The Mary-Sue Slayer, Licorice Mitski, styrie, Mistoffelees Fan-kit, SilentlyQuiet, and Victorious Penguins for reviewing. Thank you to elisabetrouge and Glassjellicle for favoriting. And to Victorious Penguins, Licorice Mitski, styrie, Gaaraluva15, GlassJellicle for alerting. You guys rock! Now, about the fact that I spent countless hours writing this chapter and about the little button at the bottom that you know you want to click because you want to review… Please, review! I need them! Well, no one is forcing you but a review or two would be nice :D **


End file.
